Erase
by Komakipureblood
Summary: Zero has lost his way after he lost his first love. Now he must take the position of the President of Hunter Association. However he is shunned by his own kin of hunters. Kaien and Toga decided to seek for help to make sure Zero is accepted and becomes a respected president. They have decided to choose someone to support and turn the rotten apple into a apple made out of crystal.
1. Chapter 1

Erase

Chapter 1: Attention

"_A relationship is like a rose, How long it lasts, no one knows. Love can erase an awful past, love can be yours, you'll see at last. To feel that love, it makes you sigh, To have it leave, you'd rather die. You hope you've found that special rose, 'cause you love and care for the one you chose."_

**_~X~_**

It was senior year for Zero Kiryuu, his last year in Cross Academy. After this semester he would be taking his position as the President of the Hunter Association.

As the halls were filled with students running and gossiping mostly likely about the night class student body. As he took his seat in the back of the classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive and start class. As the teacher walked in, well in the eyes of Zero he really was not a teacher, but annoying childhood friend known as Kaito Takamiya.

"I hope everyone had a good winter break."

As the day came to a closing and Zero started to make his way to the Night Class gates he could see his Master standing in front of the gates. He proceeded towards his Master.

"We need to talk Zero" Toga motioned for him to follow him towards the office of the Headmaster. As the two hunters walked side by side.

The only noise that surrounded them was that of their shoes clicking against the wood floors and the lights flickering.

"How was your first day of class?" Toga asked to break the ice before the storm came he knew that his stupid apprentice would not be taking the news well.

"Fine" came Zero's bored reply, the boy was too stoic for his own good someone had put a stick up his rear end and decided to leave it there forever. It was understandable even Toga had things in his past that made him miserable at times.

As Toga and Zero entered the Headmaster's office, Kaien was standing in front his desks with three piles of papers from the Association. The Headmaster was temporarily taking the position of President while Zero was to finish his studies.

"Zero, my son take a seat" the boy would have protested about Kaien calling him his son but the look on his face would not allow it.

The atmosphere was heavy around the three hunters as Toga stood by the window and Ancient hunter behind his desk, and the future president on the couch on the side of the room.

"Zero in four months you will be taking the position of President of the Hunter Association."

A nod was the simple reply to the statement that was made.

"You have shown skill as a hunter and as a Kiryuu your lineage gives you leverage in the Association; however, there are some concerns from the other hunters."

_What possible concerns could there be?_

Zero thought to himself as he looked at the Headmaster to continue.

"The other hunter families are worried of your stand within the peace treaty."

_Ahh…so that is what is was_

Thought Zero, the fact that he was still a vampire and hunter made people worried.

"We have decided that the best chorus of action to take is to match you with someone who has good influence in both the vampire community and the Association."

**~X~**

That discussion happened three weeks ago, as the four hunters sat in the main office of the Association. Toga was lighting a cigarette, Kaien behind the desk, Kaito sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, and Zero standing against the wall.

As Zero pulled his collar from his throat, this entire thing had put him on edge. The person that would be walking through that door would solve all of his problems to become the perfect Association President.

As three knocks were made on the hard wood door, Zero could smell a female perfume emitting through the door.

"Come in"

As the door opened to reveal and older man around his mid-thirties with short black hair reaching his ear and dark brown eyes. Although he seemed to have serious aura around him he seemed happy.

"Its pleasure to meet you my name is Kyou Namikaze" the new individual said going straight to the Headmaster to shake his hand. He made sure to shake Zero's hand last. He gave him a nod and a firm smile

"It is good to see you Kyou, your niece is she here with you?"

"That I am Cross-sama" came a sweet voice through the door, as heels clicked against the floor.

The males in room turned their attention to the female, a young girl that looked around the age of seventeen or younger. Skin that has been toasted by the sun, beautiful brown skin, black wavy hair in a high ponytail with bangs covering her foreheads.

"Ohhh my" came the voice of the Headmaster as he looked at the young girl.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Cross-sama, Yagari-san, Takamiya-san, and Kiryuu-san"

She caught everyone's attention the way she spoke with honor and authority within the room. The moment she walked in, all everyone wanted to do was catch her attention to be noticed to given a command, worthy of her time.

She was not some little teenage girl in a cute white spaghetti strap dress with high heels and some make up. No, she was definitely not someone like that, and Zero saw now the reason why the called her in for the issue he was having to be accepted by his peers.

"My name is Kanna Hanadagi"

**~X~**

As everyone sat in the office drinking tea Kanna sat next to Kyou, with her legs crossed and hands neatly folded on top of her lap. Zero sat Across from Kanna with his legs crossed and hands in pocket. He did not understand why he had to get married could she not just help him for a couple months and leave. This was his nightmare come true to marry a daughter of a pureblood vampire.

"Kanna-san you are so pretty" raved Kaien as he smiled brightly at the young girl. The dark haired girl simply nodded and whispered a quite thank you to the oldest hunter in the room.

"Stop beating around the bush Kaien get to the damn business." Came the gruff voice of Toga Yagari. Kaien glared at him and was going to reply about his foul language.

"I agree with Yagari-san we should get to business." Kanna interrupted Kaien before he could retort to Yagari's comment.

Zero was silent throughout the entire conversion he had not spoken a word the entire time Kanna and her uncle came into the room. She would glance at Zero every fifteen minutes to analyze him. He could sense it the way she scanned him with her eyes.

"It is my understanding that Kiryuu-san is in need of a wife, and much support of your peers in both communities." The pureblood comment had hit Zero in the chest because he glared at her for calling vampires his peers.

"I am not a vampire" came Zero's comment and with it the silence of the room. What happened next surprised four of the hunter except for the two new comers.

"Then what are you? Zero Kiryuu, you are a hunter that hunts his own kind. You have no support from your peers of hunters. No support from your vampire peers, so tell me who is it you are running president for Zero Kiryuu?"

Her eyes looked within his soul, Zero did not want to admit it, but she was the answer to erase his pain.

**~X~**

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but I do not own VK or the characters in it, wish I did. The OC's do belong to me and the plow of the story. Please tell me if a I am making Zero too ooc.

Please Review!

Thank You :)

_**~ X ~**_

Chapter 2: I'm Different

**~ X ~**

_How dare she?_

Zero thought, the words that came out of her mouth. Some stuck up little pureblood princess thought she could tell him whatever she wanted because -

"Have I offended you in some way Kiryuu-san?" She asked looking at him directly

All of the other males stayed quite in the room, the three hunters that are on Zero's side knew his attitude towards being called a vampire.

Kyou knew his niece would not break, especially when she knew that the boy in front of her would be in control of the Hunter Association future.

Zero glared at her

"Please explain to me how I have offended you." The pureblood questioned before the silver haired teen could speak.

"What part of my comment was I offensive? Or is it simply because you do not know who it is you are fighting for." As the statement was made Kanna picked up her pursue and stood up being followed by Kyou.

"I apologize Kaien-sama I cannot help you, I wish you all the best"

"Kanna-san please wait!" Kaien panicked trying to stop their hope of Zero's future from stepping out those doors.

"I cannot help nor support someone who does not care." She said looking at Zero

While he stood up to look at her as she was leaving.

Was he not present in the room?

He was standing right in front of her and she still talked about him as she pleased.

"He's a good kid" came Toga's voice and it stopped Kanna from leaving.

The young lady looked at the hunter who spoke.

"That may be Yagari-san" As she made eye contact with Toga, Kanna sighed when she could not finish her statement.

"Kaien-sama, I will be enrolling in the Night Class for this semester." Kaien nodded with a huge smile on his face.

As Kanna grabbed the door handle to leave the room but stopped and looked at Zero.

"I am looking forward to seeing your determination, dear husband" She gave him a playful smirk and left with Kyou.

**~ X ~**

Kanna was putting on some makeup when her uncle had knocked on her door.

After a minute he had entered and smiled at her.

"Good morning Uncle" She made her way towards her uncle to greet him.

"Are you ready to get married?" He asked with playful smirk and the young girl simply smacked his arm and smiled as they walked towards the living room.

"We are simply exchanging the rings and doing the paper work today Uncle."

He smiled at her when she sat down on the couch, and the doorbell rang.

As Kyou went to answer the door Kanna placed a tray of coffee cups and sweets on the table.

Kiryuu was coming today to her Uncle's house to sign all of the paper work for the marriage. He was being accompanied by Yagari-san and Cross-san.

As noises were coming towards her, Kanna stood up to greet her guest.

"Welcome to our home." The dark haired female said while bowing in a respectful manner. When she rose from the bow the males were greeted by a smile.

"You always look so beautiful Kanna-san." Cheered Kaien as he smiled brightly at the girl

As everyone sat down and greeted each other, Kanna had noticed her groom making eye contact. The moment she looked he avoided her eyes.

_Sulking?_

She thought to herself, it had been five days since their first meeting. Had she offended him so greatly? She wanted to laugh, _How cute_, she smiled.

"How have you been Kiryuu-san?" She asked passing a cup of coffee to him.

He made eye contact for split second took the cup from her and replied.

"Fine" at that comment his Master kicked his shin.

He wanted to groan but he understood the message. 'Talk to her' that is what his master was trying to convey.

"Yourself?"

Kanna had simply smiled at him for a moment, 'I'm fine', that was her answer to him. Well that is what he thought anyway.

As all the small talk died down documents were being revealed to sign and read through by the young couple. They had one thing in common they simply signed the documents, Zero did not really care about the details, and Kanna had read through the contract previously before their meeting.

When the wedding rings were exchanged by the hunter and pureblood, Kanna had looked at the ring that was on her ring finger. A white diamond ring with a medium size diamond in the center, it was simple and elegant.

Zero made eye contact with her as she looked at him while playing with the ring on her finger, a smiled spread on her face.

"Should I call you_ darling _now?"

**~ X ~**

The first day, is it not something everyone dread,s no matter what the case maybe.

Today would be her first day at the academy. It was Monday evening and he would be living with his _wife_ in the academy from now on until he graduated.

He was walking towards the Headmaster's office, she was waiting on him to take her to the Night Class classroom.

As he went in the office she was sitting in the Night Class uniform with her hair open. He never paid much attention to women in his eyes there is only one person he cared about.

_Yuuki_

"Good evening Kiryuu-san" She smiled holding her school bag.

"Hello"

That was all said between them when he started escorting her to the classroom. No one spoke she simply followed about three steps behind.

Why did it seem like even the distance she kept was planned.

As he opened the door and they both stepped into the classroom filled with creatures of the night. Zero paid no attention the teacher was not yet present. He was instructed to introduce her to Kuran and the vice president and he could leave that was all.

As the couple entered the room all eyes were on them, why would the Guardian be in their classroom?

As they reached the top of the stairs Kuran stood in front of them with his sister by his side.

Kanna had walked past him to greet the male pureblood and he had stepped away from his sister to greet her.

As they came close to each other the male took her hand in his and raised it his lips to place kiss.

"It has been awhile since I have last seen you, Kanna" he smiled when he let her hand go

"So it has Kaname-san"

The whispers in the room became louder, Souen had started to sulk, and Yuuki looked between her older brother and new student.

"Hello, my name is Yuuki Kuran" the youngest pureblood spoke stretching out her hand to Kanna.

"Pleasure my name is Kanna Hanadagi" the moment she stretched out her hand to shake the young brunette's hand.

"I'm leaving" the hunter said heading down the stairs.

Kanna observed the way he had walked out of the classroom.

**~ X ~**

It had been three days, there was no interaction between them. He did not speak to her and she did not speak to him.

They saw each other twice within a day when it was time for the cross over and when she returned to her dorm.

Zero started noticing minor details about his wife, one of them was that she stood out. It was not her skin tone that made her look so different from the rest, but the way she carried herself with pride.

He could still not figure out why he needed her, what was the point she was not doing anything to help him. No training, what the hell is she supposed to do.

He felt odd though since she came like he was being watched, he knew it was her. She always sat in the same spot in class right by the window that is in his view. When he would look she would turn away.

She had a past with Kaname Kuran but did not interact with him other than the first day. There was one night where went to during break but she shook her head and he smiled at her.

What was the point?

Zero decided it was time he spoke with her, tonight he would confront Kanna.

**~ X ~**

I know this one was a little bit longer but chapter 3 is going to be much longer. I hoped some of caught on the little in the chapter. Zero and Kanna will be having more interaction in the next chapter. Please Review! Tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you!**

Everyone that has reviewed and followed my story. I truly appreciate it, thank you to Haikyuu for the grammar mistake. I proof read everything but sometimes it just slips from me. I hope everyone can get a little more of an idea of Kanna's personality and what she truly is trying to do with Zero.

Every chapter title comes from a KPOP song, Im such a fan, if you would like the title song please let me know.

I named this story of my favorite song of all time its "Erase" by Hyolyn X JooYoung.

The chapter name came from Mad Clown "Fire"

**~ X ~**

Chapter 3: Fire

**~ X ~**

He waited for her to return from class, he would get answers tonight.

As the Night Class started making their way to the dorm, he could see Yuuki beside that bastard of a brother.

He looked away

She was walking behind everyone by herself, she knew many of the vampire in the class they were mostly in Kaname's circle.

As she started passing Kiryuu, she felt a tug on her wrist. She looked up to see Kiryuu having grasped her arm.

"I need to speak to you"

Ahhh….a voice of action, so he did not cower when he wanted something.

"My room" Kanna answered as he let go of her and they both started walking to her room.

As they entered the foyer her classmates stared at them, Kaname had glanced at her for a moment when they started going up the stairs.

As they entered her room, they took a seat in the couch that was across her bed. Kanna did not share a room with anyone but she was not given a large room because of the short notice of entrance into the academy.

She brought out some juice and cookies and placed them on the table.

"You wish to speak to me Kiryuu-san"

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked without any regard of language towards her

"I am drinking" She said sipping on a glass of juice

Was she stupid? They told him she would fix everything. She was supposed to help him.

"You have been here for about a week now and we have not done anything yet." He said looking at her in the eyes.

"Ohhh…my…Kiryuu-san I did not know my husband was in such a rush" She gave him a devilish smirk.

_Bloody Hell!_

That was not his point, after he glared at her, she stopped smiling.

"Well the observing game is over now" the female declared after setting her drink down.

**~ X ~**

About ten minutes had passed since she made that statement, the male waited patiently for her to continue.

"What do you mean by that?" Zero asked, since she did not make motion to continue her statement.

"My purpose, what do you think it is Kiryuu-san?" they made eye contact with each other. Dark meeting with light.

She could tell by the look on his face that he did not understand what she meant.

Kanna sighed, "Why do you think we are married to each other."

"You pureblood, are supposed to help me." there it was again, his attitude problem that she had observed.

"I have already done the first part of our agreement dear husband, you should do yours." the female stood up, the conversation ended with her movement.

He understood that she wanted him to leave, how he could not get her to do what he wanted.

He headed towards the door.

"Kiryuu-san" He turned to look at her

"I have not seen any improvements" the door slammed and the pureblood was left by herself.

She sighed.

**~ X ~**

Kanna sat on her bed with a pair of shorts and a grey vest, her hair in a messy bun. She was sipping a cup of tea as she looked at the file in her hand.

_Zero __Kiryuu_

She was reading his file that she had received from Yagari. Kiryuu had a good master, Yagari taught him well, a good family line of hunters, and a tragic past. And to add a cherry on top he was very attractive.

She was worried about his appearance, attitude was always easy to break but he would win the opposite sex favor with his looks.

Kanna rubbed her head, she had started to get a headache, she was hoping when he entered her room he would have shown some determination, but that was not the case.

He accepted everything.

She had her work cut out for her, Zero Kiryuu would be a difficult man to turn into a king.

She held his picture in her hand, a scowl present on the hunter's face as the picture was taken.

"I will make you a king, my dear husband" she smirked as she held the picture

**~ X ~**

He was making his rounds the next night as he always did.

_Snap_

He heard the twig snap and turned around with his hand in his jacket pocket ready to pull.

Out of the corner came out Kaito Takamiya with a grin and hands up ready to surrender to the vampire.

"Kaito" the teen muttered as he relaxed his body and pushed his hands in his pocket.

"I have a message for you" the brunette said with a grin as he came close to the teen.

A raised eyebrow was the answer he got, as usual Zero would never verbally answer him, something was wrong with his friend, well, _something_ _is wrong with his friend. _

"Message from your wife" the young adult said as he handed his friend the piece of paper that was neatly folded.

With that Kaito left waiving a good bye, Zero looked at the paper and unfolded it.

_Meet me in the classroom after Yagari-san's class_

_Kanna _

What could she want from him, every time they meet she would berate and belittle him in her own way.

Every bloody pureblood did that to him, treated him like dirt on the ground.

**~ X ~**

He waited until his Master would exit the classroom, he heard the door open and as expected Toga came out.

Toga looked at his student and gave him a pat on the shoulder with a smirk and left. Kanna had informed him that it would be beginning tonight. Toga wondered if his stupid student could keep his cool. Well he would survive, hopefully.

Kanna was a ruthless women, so he heard.

**~ X ~ **

When Zero entered the classroom everyone eyed him. Why would the guardian be in their classroom.

The Kuran princess was surprised and hopeful when she saw Zero. Had he come to see her, she wanted to talk to him, to be noticed again by the silver haired male.

Kaname observed the hunter as he walked past him and his younger sister and went straight to Kanna.

The class started to mutter, he had passed the Kurans' with no regard, mostly Yuuki-sama, the hunter was in love with her. Everyone knew, what business did he have with the Hanadagi heir.

"You wanted to see me" the hunter said as he stopped in front of her

"Yes" that was all that came out of her mouth.

She did not want others to know about it.

"Let's take a walk" The hunter said looking at her.

"Of course Kiryuu-san" Kanna smiled, he understood her message.

**~ X ~**

Kiryuu had just invited a girl to walk with him.

That's what everyone heard right? Right?

"Do you think he is going to confess" said Rima chewing on a pocky.

Yuuki became stiff, it was a joke right.

Zero loved her

Zero kissed her

"I don't think so" Senri replied to his partner as she feed him pocky.

"Then why would he ask for Kanna-sama's company?" Asked the blonde aristocrat known as Aidou Hanabusa.

"Probably a message from the Headmaster" Said Kain as he looked at his cousin.

Yeah, a message from the Headmaster, was what Yuuki thought as she relaxed a little.

**~ X ~ **

As the married couple stood in front of the water fountain, Kanna made herself comfortable and sat on the fountain edge. As her husband stood a couple feet away from her, she was holding a brown packet in her hands.

"What do you need" He uttered with distaste

She sighed, she hated his attitude towards everyone.

"I have your first assignment for you" Kanna informed as she stretched out her hand with the packet towards her husband.

Zero took the packet from her and opened it. He slid out the papers, the first thing he saw was a picture of a man and some information beside it.

"A mission?" he asked looking at her

"Incorrect, you will not be hunting him down." The female said with firm voice

She stood and faced him and pointed at the packet.

"There are twenty cases in that packet, you will be judging them."

_Judging them? _

"You will examine each case and determine if that particular vampire should be exterminated or not."

That was an easy answer it did not matter what they did, they should all die for simply being a vampire.

She read his mind the moment he thought the statement.

"You will not exterminate any that is not convicted of their crime, you will do this task correctly and as a president of the hunter association." The firmness in her voice was not to be taken lightly

He saw it in her eyes the moment she sent that note to him the games and dawdling was over.

"I want your answers by tomorrow evening." Kanna started walking towards her classroom.

He watched her as she started leaving but stopped a few steps away from him and turned her head lightly, so they could make eye contact.

"When you decide their fate, do remember they are the same as you, humans turned by beast in human form."

**~ X ~**

I truly apologize about the wait, I had written the chapter on my phone but for some freaking reason it all got deleted. I made this one longer hope you enjoyed it.

Myra k Kuran, I hope you enjoyed the little jealousy

Please let me know if I am changing Zero to drastically.

Please Review !

Komakipureblood


	4. Chapter 4

I am trying to update as fast as I can with exams and classes.

Anywho this chapter title comes from Girl's Day "Something," if you read the chapter and listen to the song (eng sub) it will make plenty of sense.

Thank you Haikyuu and Myra K Kuran for the awesome reviews.

**~ X ~**

**Chapter 4: Something**

**~ X ~**

What was the word she was looking to describe her emotions when the packet was returned to her.

The hunter stood in front of her while they were in her room

Anger? Distress? Disappointment?

She just could not place it, what she felt at this moment for her husband

She lifted her eyes from the folder and onto her husband's figure.

"Is this a joke?" the hunter knew that was not a question he should answer

He could see that he did the task wrong, he had judged them all the same.

"You have put them all on the list for execution" her voice got more lauder and aggressive than the usual.

"You told me to judge them and so I did" the male said with a more dominant tone

She had stood up and slammed the papers on the coffee table in front of her.

"Just because you think of yourself as monster does not mean these people feel the same way."

He had enough of her

The air around them grew tense, it became so silent between the two vampires that you could hear the ticking from the clock.

"They all deserve to die" he had made the wrong comment

The entire room had started to shake the coffee table cracked in half and all the contents of food spilled.

Her eyes had become deep red, she clamped her hand into a fist so tightly that her nails dug into her skin breaking flesh.

The red liquid dripped from her hand and onto the floor. He became stiff of the smell of her blood.

"Get out"

**~ X ~**

Zero slammed her room door shut and left the Moon Dorm's with angry steps.

He was beyond pissed

She has no right to say that to him

They were all monsters in his eyes, anything that had fangs and prayed on the innocent humans needed to die.

Him included

"Lily" he whispered as he patted the white horse nose

The hunter had started to calm down when he stayed in Lily's company. He made himself comfortable on the hay stack next the horse and lied down.

He was not going to attend his classes today, or the cross over

**~ X ~**

The female could not control her anger with that stupid, arrogant, and complete asshole of a husband of hers.

She was walking in circles for the past twenty minutes, the servants from the Moon Dorm had fixed her room after the incident with Kiryuu.

"An idiot, a complete imbecile." she muttered as she rubbed her head and walked back and forth in her room.

"Kanna"

That voice she knew it like the back of her hand

The female slowly turned towards the door and saw the president of the Night Class closing her door. The look of worry on his feature, one of the most handsomest vampires in their society.

"Kaname-san" younger vampire whispered with a small bow of her head

"Are you alright?" He did not move from his position from in front of her door

"Yes, I am well, thank you"

With that he nodded and grabbed the door handle. He made eye contact with her, and she could clearly see the reason he came.

**~ X ~**

She needed a different approach with her husband

A man who hated every single vampire in the world himself included. that was the reason why the cases all got the same judgment.

He did not love himself, how was she suppose to fix that never before had she had someone to train that hated themselves.

She was walking around the academy, she had slipped Yagari's Ethics class,

She was searching for her husband

"Kanna"

Why did he follow her

"Kaname-san" she said turning around to see his form a few feet behind her, she knew he had followed her the moment she left the classroom.

They were in back of the academy isolated from the rest of the main buildings.

"Who are you looking for Kanna?" the pureblood male asked quietly as he made a few more steps towards the female.

The moment he asked her that their position had changed, he was not following her because of his position as the president of the Night Class.

"It does not concern you Kaname" She attempted to leave but he had grabbed her wrist.

Their skin had made contact with each other how innocent yet sensual such mild thing could become.

"It becomes my concern when it involves you, Kanna" he whispered as he stood closer to her

They were only and few inches apart from each other

She wanted to indulge again even if it was only for a moment, but as soon as Kaname made a movement to make her look at him they were disturbed.

"Kaname-sama"

Ahh she remembered that cheery voice, Takuma Ichijou stood watching them with a calm look.

"Kanna-san you look well" a genuine smile grace the blonde's face

"As do you Takuma" She smiled and made space between her and the other pureblood.

As she started to walk in the opposite direction, the younger pureblood looked back and saw both the males looking at her one with a kind smile one of their faces and the other a look she knew too well.

"We no longer need to interact with one another, you are engaged, and I am..."

He waited for her to finish, he did not want her to say it, he hoped it would not be the case. But as he looked at her hand, he saw the ring on her finger.

"I am no longer yours Kaname"

With that she vanished into the night

**~ X ~**

He was making his rounds, classes should be ending soon for the Night Class.

It has been two days since he had the issue with Kanna, he did not understand what she wanted from him. How was he suppose to get better.

It had bothered him the moment her blood had hit the ground he became hateful to the floor, as if he was jealous that the carpet had absorbed her blood instead of him.

Zero dug his hand in his pocket and fished out the blood tablet case and threw five of them into his mouth.

"That's bad for you" a soft voice declared

The hunter turned around to see the girl he was thinking of behind him, she leaned against the wall on her side with folded arms over her chest.

He made no comment as she approached him.

"Are you not going to apologize to me" She asked stopping two feet away from him

He scowled at her

"It was a joke Kiryuu-san" She smiled and moved forward

"Zero" He said looking at her form from the back

She nodded as she understood the message he just declared, it was no longer necessary to call him by his last name.

It became silent between them until the hunter decided to break the silence.

"Why?" He asked looking at her

This time it was her who was confused,

"Why did you become so angry to my judgment of those monsters"

"They are not" she declared as their eyes meet.

"You classify them as monster but do you know any of them, you were sending a man to death when he has two children that depend on him."

"Then that is even worse"

"How? Zero-san, do you not wish to spend your last moments with the ones you love?"

He could not answer because it was an obvious answer to her question.

"You call vampires monsters but are we not all monsters in our own way." she stepped closer him and placed a hand onto his chest

"Humans kill their own for the benefit of money, or fame, Hunters kill to protect their own. Vampires do the same, so tell me where is the difference Zero"

She took his hand and placed it on his chest

"What do you feel?" She asked looking at him

He could feel the beats of his heart,

"My heartbeat"

She moved his hand with hers and placed in on her chest, Zero wanted to pull his hand away, what was she doing? he could feel the soft flesh under his hand

"What do you feel now?" She asked making eye contact with him

Her heartbeat was beating against his hand he could clearly feel it.

"We are the same, there is no difference" she said letting go of his hand

She started to move towards the Moon Gates.

**~ X ~**

He stared at his hand, the one she had touched,

How could she show him the answer with such a simple thing, he knew she was right but he did not want to admit.

He understood now why she became angry, why she choose his first assignment to be to judge others like him.

The hunter made up his mind

**~ X ~**

She was going through paper work when she heard the knock on her door. She voiced a 'come in' and with it the door revealed her husband standing in front her with a look she wanted him to have from the beginning.

_Determination_

"I understand," that was all she needed to hear as she stood up from her seat and approached her husband.

"I will make you great, Zero"

**~ X ~**

Kuran Yuuki had seen him enter _her_ room, he had left the door open and as Kanna approached him she smiled and said something that she could not clearly see as Zero blocked her view.

Why?

Why was he in another girl's room?

Zero turned around and closed the door he had not even seen her as she stood in hall watching.

**~ X ~**

He had smelt that hunter enter the dorm, he would not forgive him. He had seen the time he entered her room twice, had upset her twice.

Kanna was not anybody's toy, not even his

The glass of wine shattered on the table that the male pureblood was sitting next to, eyes red as blood.

"You are mine and I am yours" the Kuran whispered as he looked at the photo in his hands.

A picture of the Kuran prince, his best friend Takuma smiling next him, and Kanna in the middle of boys smiling brightly while holding their arms. The picture was taken two years ago.

**~ X ~**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, things are going to be getting interesting from now. I updated the cover photo of this story, that is how Kanna look except for the fact that she has brown skin, but I horrible at editing anime pictures. **

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

I know this is very overdue and valentines has passed like a month ago but I still wanted to do

one. I am going to try to update as much as I can this week since it is Spring Break.

**Again I do not own Vampire Knight otherwise I would have Zero.**

**~ X ~**

Chapter 5: Darling

**~ X ~**

"Again" as a file was slammed on the coffee table, the hunter sighed it had been six hours, and it was the fifth time she said that.

They were sitting on the floor with normal clothes on, on a Saturday afternoon. He was wearing some gray slacks and a white shirt, no shoes, or socks on. She had accompanied him with a white vest and a black skater skirt, and knee high white socks.

Kanna scrunched her eyebrows together

"He is not the execution list like you wanted!" the male pointed at the paper that had the profile

of a young teenage boy that judgment had to be made on.

"But your rezoning is wrong, you are only letting him free because you know I want him too"

Kanna declared as she rubbed her forehead.

"Then what do you want! God dammit!" the older teen said as he slammed down against the

floor holding his face in his hands.

"I want you to give me a reason why you are letting him go" the female said crawling over to her husband to remove his hands from his face and to look at him with a sincerity in her eyes.

She knew it frustrated him, it was correct that the boy should go free and live his life as long as he can. But if his judgment were wrong and the case would be brought to the elders of both races it would become a rather difficult reason to justify in their court.

He sat up and looked at her, her hair is in a messy bun.

He started looking at her more lately. Was he wrong to do so? She is his wife, would it not be

normal to look at her. She mesmerized him not for beauty or the smell of her blood but her pride and ethics behind everything she did.

He calmed his nerves down and looked at boys profile again

_Yamato Henzo_

_16 years of age_

_Eldest of two sons_

_Mother: deceased _

_Father: a Association accountant_

_Master: Unknown_

_Situation: bitten by purely of during walk from school, protected younger sibling from the attack. Turned in the process._

_Extermination: On hold_

_Signs of End: bitten classmate, victim's memory erased. Attacks seem random, cannot consume_

_blood tablets. _

Zero was about to answer her when the sound of grumbling was declared into the room.

Kanna blushed and held her stomach

He smirked, the girl was always consuming some type of sweet but never any real meals.

"Let's take a brake" he stood up and stretched out his hand to her

She looked at him surprised and smiled when their hands touched.

It glittered, they both stood in the room silent as Zero watched the ring on her finger glimmer.

It suited her, he never imagined to be married before he graduated but -

"Zero-san my hand" Kanna whispered with a small tint in her cheeks.

He immediately let go and stuff his hands in his pockets.

"Why don't we go into town and get some lunch"

**~ X ~**

They were walking side by side since they left the academy. He observed her normal outfit, he was not surprised that she was more on the fashionable side. The day class boys would talkabout the way she wore the uniform a bit differently ever day her hair in a different style. Today she seemed kind of normal, yet you could still notice her in a crowd. Her hair in a high ponytail, and the school trench coat on, with knee high white boots.

She had a bright air around her but it seemed calm and collected.

As he watched her in the corner of his eye, she caught him and smiled.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Salted noodles" he whispered it but he was sure she was going to ignore it and go to some freaking girly restaurant with sweets.

"I do not come here often why don't you lead the way then to noodle shop"

She made a motion for him to move first, he was taken aback he barely said where he wanted to go but she heard.

**~ X ~**

They sat in the booth and waited on their food.

It bothered him as he watched her, she seemed so fucking human.

As the platter of beef special was brought in front them he noticed how much meat was on it.

There was a huge pile of beef on the top of the noodles.

He was going to call back the waitress

"I ordered it" Kanna said as she pointed to meat in his bowl with her chopsticks

He raised eyebrow at her, she noticed whenever he did that it was a question of why.

"Tomorrow we are going to start the physical part of training you are going to need it"

She started slowly consuming her food and he did the same.

They were quite for the first three minutes of eating, Zero was going to grab the bottle of water

when Kanna took it and poured out his drink in his glass. The way she held the bottle as if they were in a meeting, one hand pouring and the other on the bottom for support, the steadiness that her hand made the liquid fluently flow out of the bottle and into glass without one splash missing its mark.

"My husband is a very quiet man" She smiled as she looked at him, he looked up as he finished his food.

Kanna was not even half way done.

"You do not like it?" he motioned to the food in her bowl

She smiled "It's very enjoyable but a bit big for me, would like more Zero-san?" She pushed her bowl a bit towards him

"No, its fine"

Once again it became silent between them

He watched her as she consumed the food. Her personality was a quite one. She did not mingle with the other vampires. She always sat by herself by the window where he could see her from the balcony. He wanted to ask her so many questions but where would he begin? Would she tell him the truth?

"Do you wish to ask me something Zero-san?"

They made eye contact

"Excuse me, can I take a picture of the two of you" the waitress approached them with a camera and a bright smile.

He wanted to say no, immediately.

"We are taking pictures with the cutest couples that come into the shop"

"Is it an occasion?" Kanna asked looking at the waitress

"Yes, 's Day is coming up, so we would like to fill the restaurant with as much love as possible" She made it difficult to say no too.

Zero and Kanna made eye contact she waited for his response, after a minute of the waitress making puppy eyes at them. Zero nodded

"Please sit next to each other"

It took them a moment to register what she said. They had been sitting opposite of each other in their booth. Kanna made the first move, she stood up and went on Zero's side.

There was about five feet apart from each other sitting like strangers simply staring at the camera

"This is a romantic holiday show some love" She was pushing it, Zero thought as he looked at the pushy waitress.

The girl was unaware that the couple before her never really made any type of intimate contact.

Zero made a side glance towards the girl next to him. He never really made contact with girls.

After all the Day Class girls were _insane._

She waited, Kanna wanted to know if he was the type of guy who made the first move.

She felt a slight tug on her waist pulling her closer to her husband. He left his hand on her waist.

"Ready? Smile!"

_Click_

**~ X ~**

Kanna was resting in her room, it was day time, Zero was in his classes and she was supposed to be sleeping, however that was not the case.

She had been restless today, so she ended up working on some paper work for her uncle.

The man that raised her could hunt down vampires like no other but when it came to the documentation part, he failed miserably.

She was sitting on the couch with papers in one hand and a cup of coffee in other.

_Knock_

Was Zero skipping his classes to start early today?

She got up and opened the door. The moment she saw who it was she wanted to roll her eyes.

She opened the door wider and let the male enter.

"How are you Kanna?" the charming voice of Kuran Kaname bounced off the walls and into her ears.

"I am well, yourself?"

They decided to sit down on the couch keeping a good distance.

"I am unwell"

She wanted to scold him, he had no right to be saying that to her but as she laid eyes on him she could not utter the words. She hid her face behind her bangs.

"You decided this not me" her voice wanted to break apart so she barley muttered the words

"Yes, the decision was mine" he had missed her, they had always been close since they the moment they were introduced to each other by Takuma.

He reached out to hold her hand, the contact of skin was made and with it -

"Your fiance is waiting"

**~ X ~**

Today is the worst day to be a member of the disciplinary committee because it is the day where the girls confess their love.

He had back up today, Toga and Kaito was helping him control the herd of imbeciles that were

the Day Class girls.

He felt a nudge on his side, he looked beside him to see Kaito smirking at him.

"So what did you get the wife?"

He scowled

"You didn't get your wife a gift or romantic dinner?" Kaito asked while trying to keep the girls at bay

"Shut up" Zero was beyond annoyed not only were the girls screaming in his ears, that idiot

Kaito was nagging him all day about being romantic to Kanna.

The gates of hell opened and with it the screaming banshees

As Night Class made their way to their gates to collect their disgusting chocolates.

Zero scanned for Kanna.

They had not been able to start the physical part of his training since he had to prepare for this ridiculous event.

He saw Kanna being accompanied by one of the friendliest vampire known to mankind

_Takuma Ichijou_

Their arms were linked and she had a smile on her face as they spoke in whispers.

Kanna looked - he didn't want to say it but she was beautiful. Her hair was braided to the side and she wore the Night Class uniform a little more loosely. The jacket was open and the ribbon that was supposed to be on her neck was at the end of her hair holding the braid in place.

As they started making their path to class Takuma separated from her to go to his booth but as he passed me a note was dropped on the floor.

"Kiryuu-kun it seems you have dropped something"

The blonde made eye contact with the silver head and then motioned to the paper on the ground.

**~ X ~**

He had waited by the fountain as he was instructed to by the note. It puzzled him why would

Ichijou be sending messages between Kanna and him.

He smelt a familiar smell and turned to see his Master walking towards him with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey stupid apprentice" the older hunter sat down next to him on the fountain edge

"Master" the younger male muttered as he sat there with a note in his hand waiting on his wife.

"What you waiting on?" The cigarette hit the floor and was stepped on with just the bud.

"Kanna asked to meet me here" He passed him the note and watched as his master read it.

"You children these days sure move quickly" Toga smirked and looked at his young apprentice

Zero watched him and scowled "I doubt its anything like that"

Toga simply smirked and walked off saying a "good luck and be nice"

**~ X ~**

Kanna saw Zero sitting on the fountain waiting on her. She was walking towards him with a medium sized red bag.

He noticed her

She greeted him like she always did and sat next to him.

"Happy 's Day" She passed him the bag

He hoped it was not something insanely sweet the girl had a monstrous sweet tooth.

"Thank you" Their hands had made contact with each other, it felt soft the feel of skin.

He dipped his hand into the bag and fetched out a black box with his name in silver script on the black box.

He looked at the box and then at his wife "Can I open it?" the girl nodded as she sat beside him with her hands in her lap and curious look.

Zero lifted the box and was taken aback at what was in the box. Chocolate designed like his weapon, the Bloody rose. The largest piece was the gun that had the majority of the details on the candy and next to it four identical sized chocolates designed like bullets.

"I know that you do not like sweets but –" Her husband plopped one of the bullet candies in his mouth and chewed.

Honestly she was afraid, never before had she made candy for another, well except her Uncle, and the fact that Zero did not like sweets did not help the situation.

She watched his mouth moved consuming the candy.

He made an odd face as if the chocolate in his mouth was bad.

"Is it not to your liking?" She had failed at her first gift for him.

"It is good, it is not sweet" He watched as the breeze blew and her hair that was in a ponytail flew into her face. Zero placed the box of candy back into the bag.

She was trying to control her hair that was blowing into her face, it was cold tonight, she could feel the bumps on her skin from the weather.

She felt a hand move the hair and stuck it behind her ear, they made eye contact dark meeting light.

Zero was watching her face especially her glossed lips that had a tint of red to it. It reminded him of the substance that he was currently craving for -

_Blood_

The bodies moved closer to each other he just needed some type of taste, even if it was not the real thing.

The contact innocently made, she was not sure if it could be called a kiss. Had her husband kissed her? She kept eye contact with him, looking if he was going to do it again or not.

Zero dipped his head again as he held her face in place, the soft flesh of lips placed against each other wanting more.

She held onto his jacket, and with it her eyes fluttered closed to enjoy their first kiss.

**~ X ~**

The cook watched as his daughter looked at the wall with pictures of the young couples that came in to the restaurant to enjoy his food and each others company.

He walked over to her as they were ready to leave and close up for the night.

The young waitress kept looking at one particular photo and he followed her eyes to the item of her concentration.

His eyes landed on the picture of the young boy with silver hair and the young lady he came in with the day before. The boy came into the shop many times but never with any company.

He took another look at the picture and saw that they were close. The boy was holding her by the waist and she was leaning against him with smile, the boy had a small smirk on his face. In the corner of the picture a message written in black surrounded by a heart.

_Darling_

**~ X ~**

I apologize to everyone that this took so long and everyone that waited patiently. This is somewhat a valentine chapter, I know that is late but hopefully you guys still enjoyed it.

I am having some writers block but hopefully when you review this chapter, or message me,

I would like some of your ideas on what you would like to see in the next chapter with Kanna

and Zero, or would you rather find out about Kanna's family relations, her relationship history

with Kaname, or Yuuki starting to investigate the young couple, or perhaps the curiosity of the

school with Zero's new company.

Review Please!


End file.
